AKULAH TEMAN HIDUPMU SESUNGGUHNYA
by Hikari Syarahmia
Summary: Sekuel dari "Teman Hidup Sesungguhnya". Cerita season ke-2 khusus sudut pandang Kagamine Len. Bagiku kehilangan perasaan cinta itu sama saja kehilangan hidupku. Bahkan nyawaku. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya. Dia sangat berarti bagiku. Inilah kisahku yang menyakitkan. One shoot langsung tamat.


**ONE SHOOT SEASON 2**

**SEKUEL DARI "TEMAN HIDUP SESUNGGUHNYA"**

**DISCLAIMER: TENTU SAJA VOCALOID MILIK YAMAHA CORPORATION AND CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA**

**SAYA HANYA MEMINJAM CHARA-NYA SAJA. IZINKAN YA... ^^**

**VOCALOID**

**ITS MY ONE SHOOT**

**IN**

**AKULAH TEMAN HIDUPMU SESUNGGUHNYA**

**BY HIKARI SYARAHMIA**

**GENRE: TRAGEDY/HURT/COMFORT**

**PAIRING: LEN X MIKU**

**RATING: T**

**JUMAT, 10 OKTOBER 2014**

**WARNING: TYPO, ABAL-ABAL, HUMOR GARING, AU, IDE PASARAN DAN ANEH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOTE: POV (KAGAMINE LEN) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AKULAH TEMAN HIDUPMU SESUNGGUHNYA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SOUNDTRACK THIS STORY**

**LELAKIMU BY ELKASIH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CIIIT!**

Sebuah motor berwarna hitam dengan merek Suzuki tiba-tiba berhenti di parkiran sekolah sehingga pengendara dan penumpangnya pun ikut menghentikan pertengkaran kecilnya – yang sedari tadi berlangsung selama perjalanan ke sekolah ini.

**CTAAAK!**

Kepalaku dijitak keras oleh gadis berambut blonde sebahu dan selalu memakai bando aneh yang menjulang seperti antena itu. Wajahnya mirip denganku. Tentu saja, dia adalah kakak kembarku, namanya Kagamine Rin.

"Aduuuh, Nee-chan. Sakit tahu!" seruku sambil mengusap-usap kepalaku yang terasa berdenyut akibat jitakan keras kakakku yang dikenal sebagai gadis yang galak, temperamental kasar dan juga suka menjadi mak comblang.

"Biarin, biar tahu rasa kamu. Kenapa sih kamu bawa motor kencang sekali seperti dikejar setan begitu?" semprot Rin innocent dan langsung turun dari motor yang kutunggangi ini."Aku jadi takut tahu. Kamu mau kita cepat mati?"

Aku melirik kakakku. Lalu melirik ke arah lain, dengan wajah yang gugup.

"A-ano, aku takut terlambat ke sekolah. Makanya aku ngebut, Nee-chan," jawabku sambil menggaruk-garuk pipiku.

Rin hanya menatapku dengan datar.

"Alasan yang aneh," katanya sambil memegang kedua tali tasnya."Hari masih jam enam pagi, bocah shota. Ngapain juga kita datang sepagi ini dan kamu ngebut tidak jelas begitu? Mencurigakan."

Rin pun menatapku lagi penuh selidik. Aku agak gugup dipandangi oleh kakakku seperti ini.

'Aduuh, jangan sampai Nee-chan tahu kalau aku datang sepagi ini buat bertemu Miku karena Miku selalu datang pagi-pagi buta seperti ini. Lalu aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku pada Miku hari ini juga,' batinku hanya jujur di dalam hati.

Kakakku semakin melototiku dengan pandangan selidiknya. Raut wajahnya memucat seketika.

"Oh iya. Hari inikan hari piket kelas. Sekarang giliran kita yang piket ya," ujar Rin mengangkat dua bola matanya ke atas sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke pelipisnya.

Lalu ia melenggang pergi begitu saja. Aku pun menghembuskan napas legaku.

"Syukurlah," sahutku sambil turun dari motor kesayanganku ini. Tak lupa aku mengunci roda motorku dengan rantai gembok agar keamanannya terjaga.

Barulah aku mengejar kakakku yang sudah memasuki gedung sekolah yang terlihat sepi ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kami berdua pun berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang berada di lantai tiga. Masih sepi dan hening karena orang-orang belum datang. Tapi, sekitar jam delapan ke atas, barulah orang-orang banyak yang datang.

Aku berjalan dengan hati yang berdebar-debar. Keringat dingin mengucur. Seluruh tubuhku menghangat.

Aku semakin sampai di kelas 11-A, di mana aku dan kakakku menuju ke sana. Namun, yang membuatku semakin berdebar-debar adalah...

**Bertemu Miku, mengajaknya ke atap sekolah dan menyatakan perasaanku padanya.**

Inilah rencanaku, yang telah kususun selama seminggu lalu. Berkat saran dari Ring Suzune, sahabatku serta teman sekelasku yang paling tahu kalau aku menyukai Miku.

Ya, inilah saatnya untuk menembak Miku dan menjadikannya pacarku. Itulah harapanku sejak pertama kali bertemu Miku saat masuk SMA ini.

Dalam hayalanku yang tinggi, aku berharap Miku juga menyukai aku. Meskipun aku tahu dari kakakku bahwa Miku menyukai Kaito, si kapten basket dari kelas 12-A. Tapi, aku tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Lebih penting adalah aku harus menyatakan perasaanku pada Miku secepatnya sebelum Kaito itu yang duluan menyatakan perasaannya pada Miku.

Aku mengangkat wajahku sedari tadi aku tundukkan saat berjalan tatkala kakakku menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mi-Miku-chan, jadian dengan Kaito-senpai?" seru kakakku dengan nada yang datar.

Aku juga menghentikan langkahku. Aku agak kaget ketika kakakku bilang begitu.

Kulihat ada Ring dan Miku yang saling berpelukan di dekat pintu kelas. Kakakku mendekati Miku – seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca panjang dan diikat twintail – dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

"Be-benarkah itu, Miku-chan?"

Kulihat Miku mengangguk dengan wajah yang merah merona.

"I-iya, itu benar. Aku sudah berpacaran dengan Kaito-kun."

**CTAAAAR!**

Kilat menyambar di atas kepalaku. Aku benar-benar syok mendengarnya.

'Ti-tidak mungkin. Miku sudah berpacaran dengan Kaito? Ini. Ini tidak mungkin. Ini pasti mimpi. Miku, aku salah dengarkan? Miku, kamu bercandakan?' batinku kacau di dalam hatiku sendiri.

"WAAH, SELAMAT YA, MIKU-CHAN!" seru kakakku yang kegirangan dan langsung melompat memeluk Miku.

"I-iya, terima kasih," jawab Miku tertawa lebar.

**DEG!**

Jantungku berdetak kencang sekali. Seakan ingin berhenti berdenyut. Aku merasa hidupku tidak berarti.

Rencanaku gagal total. Rencanaku untuk menyatakan perasaanku kepada Miku hari ini. Telah berakhir dengan rasa sesak di dadaku. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka aku terlambat untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada Miku.

"Maaf, semuanya. Aku mau pulang," ucapku seraya langsung berlari cepat meninggalkan mereka bertiga begitu saja.

Terdengar suara kakakku yang super keras membentakku.

"HEI, BOCAH SHOTA! MAU KEMANA KAMU? KENAPA KAMU NGGAK SEKOLAH DAN MALAH PULANG?!"

Aku terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan kemarahan kakakku. Pokoknya aku tidak akan berpaling untuk melihat ke belakang. Aku tidak ingin bertemu Miku. Aku tidak ingin sekolah. Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat untuk menenangkan hatiku yang terasa sakit.

Masih terdengar kakakku memanggil.

"LEN-CHAN! TUNGGU AKU!"

Aku terus berlari dan berlari. Hingga tanpa aku sadari, aku pun sampai di parkiran sekolah.

"LEN-CHAAAAAAN!"

Kakakku masih mengejarku rupanya. Kulihat dia makin mendekatiku. Aku pun langsung mengambil tindakan selanjutnya.

Aku buka dengan cepat rantai gembok yang mengunci ban depan motorku. Lalu aku hidupkan mesin motorku dan langsung saja aku mengendarai motorku untuk meninggalkan sekolah itu.

**BRUUUUM!**

Aku pun pergi dengan rasa sakit yang terus berdenyut. Tanpa mempedulikan makian kakakku yang masih dapat kudengar dari kejauhan.

"**LEN NO BAKA! AWAAS YA, JIKA AKU SUDAH ADA DI RUMAH NANTI!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang aku berada di kafe yang bernama Crypton Delicious. Kafe yang merupakan favoritku dan Miku.

Aku duduk di dekat jendela yang mempunyai kaca bening sehingga aku bisa dengan leluasa melihat pemandangan di luar sana. Tampak banyak orang yang berjalan mendahului karena jalan satu arah. Berbagai warna suara yang menghiasi suasana sibuk di kota ini. Sungguh berisik sekali.

Tapi, aku merasa sunyi sekarang. Karena tidak ada sahabatku yang paling ceria yaitu Miku.

Miku? mengingatnya saja membuatku sangat sakit. Mengingatnya sangat ingin membuatku menangis.

**TES!**

Tanpa sadar, aku meneteskan air mataku. Sungguh, aku benar-benar sangat kehilangan dirinya.

'Aku sungguh-sungguh menyayangimu, Miku. Sungguh sayang. Kehilanganmu berarti sama saja kehilangan hidupku,' batinku sedih di dalam hati.

Aku pun mengusap-usap air mataku dengan lengan kananku. Aku tidak boleh menangis seperti ini.

"Len-chan!"

Ada seseorang yang menyapaku. Aku pun menoleh ke arah asal suara dengan kedua mata yang merah.

"Lui-san?"

Ternyata laki-laki berambut blonde dan bermata kuning secerah matahari. Bernama Lui Hibiki.

Dia pun berjalan ke arah kursi kosong yang berada tepat di hadapanku. Lalu kursi itu didudukinya.

Aku menatap Lui dengan lama. Lalu aku memilih untuk menundukkan kepalaku.

"Kenapa seminggu ini kamu nggak sekolah lagi, Len-chan?" tiba-tiba Lui bertanya begitu.

Spontan, aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat Lui.

Kulihat, Lui menatapku tajam dengan wajah yang serius.

"Ano, aku ingin menghindari Miku. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi," jawabku mantap.

Lui makin menatapku dengan tajam. Tapi, aku membalasnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Kamu tahu, semua orang mencemaskanmu, Len-chan. Kenapa kamu juga kabur dari rumah? Semuanya sedang mencarimu sekarang. Rin dan orang tuamu sangat mencemaskanmu, tahu."

Lui marah padaku. Suaranya juga meninggi. Tapi, aku tetap menatapnya datar.

"Aku tidak ingin sekolah lagi dan aku ingin menyendiri, Lui-san. Aku tidak ingin pulang," kataku dengan tenang.

Lui membulatkan kedua matanya ketika mendengar perkataanku ini.

Hening. Kami berdua terdiam dalam kebisuan abadi.

Kafe ini hening sekali karena hanya ada beberapa orang saja di dalamnya. Sungguh, cocok buatku untuk menenangkan diri di sini.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Kuarahkan pandanganku ke piring melamin yang berisi spagheti yang dicampur dengan tomat segar dan serpihan keju itu. Pikiranku pun melayang sesaat menatap makanan itu.

Aku mengingat Miku kembali. Miku sangat menyukai makanan yang kupandangi ini.

"Len-chan...," kembali Lui menyapaku.

"Lui-san, aku mohon rahasiakan kalau aku sekarang tinggal bersamamu dari keluargaku dan teman-temanku. Aku ingin sendirian sekarang. Aku sangat ingin sendiri. Aku mohon padamu, Lui-san. Jangan beritahu mereka, terutama Rin-Nee."

Aku mengangkat wajahku untuk menatap Lui kembali. Lui pun menurunkan alisnya seperti semula. Wajahnya pun menjadi muram.

"Kalau begitu permintaanmu, aku tidak bisa memaksamu untuk pulang. Lagian, aku juga tinggal sendiri karena orang tuaku tinggal di kota lain," ucap Lui sambil tertawa lebar."Kamu sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri. Jadi, kamu tidak usah lagi sungkan-sungkan kepadaku. Anggap saja rumahku adalah rumahmu sendiri. Ok?"

Lui mengacungkan jempolnya sambil menyengir lebar. Aku pun terpana melihatnya.

Sungguh, Lui adalah teman yang paling baik. Teman yang baik seperti Ring. Dia memang sangat dewasa dan baik hati. Aku mengenalnya dari Ring. Dia sudah seperti kakakku sendiri.

"Terima kasih, Lui-san," aku tersenyum lebar.

"Iya, sama-sama," Lui mengangguk cepat."Oh iya, harga spagheti keju itu berapa?"

Tiba-tiba Lui bertanya sambil menunjuk ke arah makanan yang sedari tadi belum aku makan.

"Oh ini, harganya dua puluh ribu," jawabku.

Terlihat wajah Lui berbinar-binar senang. Ia pun bangkit berdiri.

"Waah, harganya murah juga. Aku akan membelinya buat Ring-chan!" serunya sambil berlari kecil ke arah pelayan kafe yang berdiri di dekat bagian pemesanan makanan.

Aku menatapnya dengan perasaan senang.

Lui dan Ring. Mereka berdua sudah bersahabat sejak SD. Lalu Lui menyukai Ring. Dia ingin menyatakan perasaannya kepada Ring. Tapi, Ring menyukai Kaito. Kaito itu juga teman dekatnya Lui. Karena mengetahui Ring suka dengan Kaito, akhirnya Lui membatalkan rencananya untuk menembak Ring. **Dia bilang lebih baik aku kehilangan perasaan cintaku daripada kehilangan perasaan sahabatku.**

Sejenak aku mengingat kata-kata Lui itu. **Lebih baik kehilangan perasaan cinta daripada kehilangan perasaan sahabat**. Ya, itu memang benar. Lui sangat bersemangat dan selalu tersenyum meskipun sahabatnya si Ring suka dengan orang lain. Dia begitu tegar dan terus memendam perasaannya itu meskipun sudah mengalami patah hati.

Sebaliknya aku.

Aku menatap makanan di depanku ini sekali lagi.

"Miku...," ucapku lirih.

Bagiku, **kehilangan cinta itu sama saja kehilangan hidupku**. Bahkan nyawaku. Miku adalah cinta pertamaku. Dialah satu-satunya gadis yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta. Lalu aku berharap bisa menjadikannya teman hidupku selama-lamanya.

**GYUT!**

Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku kuat-kuat. Berusaha tegar seperti Lui. Tapi, entah mengapa air mata ini jatuh lagi setiap saat aku mengingat Miku.

"Sungguh, aku benar-benar menyayangimu, Miku."

Bisikku hampir tak terdengar di dalam kafe hening ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu kemudian, aku berusaha menenangkan hatiku yang terus galau karena memikirkan Miku. Aku terus berusaha agar tetap tenang dan tidak menangis lagi seperti anak kecil. Aku akan mencoba untuk bersikap dewasa dan menjadi laki-laki yang kuat.

Aku mencoba menghibur diri untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Tempat yang indah dan sunyi. Yaitu taman kota.

Sore itu, aku berjalan-jalan menyusuri taman yang begitu hijau dan banyak bunga bermekaran. Warna warni dan beranekaragam bunganya. Sungguh mempesona.

Aku menyusuri jalan setapak berbatu. Kutundukkan kepalaku untuk menatap jalan setapak berbatu ini dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu.

Ya, aku sudah dua minggu tidak sekolah dan tidak pulang ke rumah. Pasti semua orang mencariku dan mencemaskanku.

"Maafkan aku, Kaasan, Tousan, Rin-nee dan semuanya. Aku belum mau pulang sebelum aku bisa melupakan Miku," gumamku lirih sambil menatap ke arah depan.

**DEG!**

Membulatlah kedua mataku ketika melihat suatu pemandangan yang sangat membuat jantungku pecah.

Aku melihat di ujung jalan sana, ada Miku yang sedang berdiri bersama Kaito. Mereka berpelukan dengan mesra.

**DEG! DEG! DEG!**

Jantungku memompa dengan cepat. Darahku mendidih. Tubuhku bergetar hebat dan memanas.

"Ke-kenapa aku bisa bertemu dengan Miku di saat seperti ini? Padahal aku tidak ingin bertemu dia," ujarku menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan lirih.

Kulihat lagi. mereka melepaskan pelukan masing-masing. Lalu kedua tangan Miku dicium oleh Kaito.

**DHUUUAAAR!**

Jantungku sudah mulai pecah. Aku tidak tahan melihat ini semua. Perasaanku sungguh ingin meledak.

**DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!**

Aku melarikan diriku dari tempat itu. Secepat mungkin aku keluar dari suasana yang membuatku cemburu berat.

Tanpa terasa, aku sudah mencapai di luar taman. Aku berlari menuju ke arah motor yang kuparkir dekat parkiran khusus yang terletak di dekat petugas yang menjaga taman kota itu.

Tanpa diaba-aba lagi, aku menaiki motorku dan menghidupkannya. Lalu secara langsung aku mengendarai motorku dengan kecepatan tinggi. Perasaanku sungguh memanas.

Karena hatiku dikuasai emosi, aku benat-benar mengendarai motor dengan membabi buta. Bagaikan pembalap profesional, aku menyalip tajam ke arah beberapa kendaraan yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan dariku. Meskipun aku tahu tindakanku ini akan membuat orang kesal padaku. Bahkan bisa membahayakan nyawaku.

Tapi, aku tidak peduli lagi. Aku merasa hidupku harus kuhentikan. Aku ingin lenyap dari dunia ini daripada menanggung beban sakit hati yang terus berkepanjangan.

Tanpa kuduga...

Sebuah truk besar datang dari arah simpang sebelah kanan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Aku kaget sekali dan kuusahakan untuk memperlambat jarak kecepatan motorku yang sudah terlampau membahayakan.

**SYAAAAAT!**

Ketika jalan motorku berhasil direm, truk itu masih berjalan dengan kencang dan langsung menyerempetku dari arah samping. Bagian depan truk itu menabrak stang kanan motorku sehingga keseimbangan motorku berguncang. Lalu motorku pun jatuh terseret ke arah persimpangan jalan. Aku pun terlempar dari motor dan aku jatuh menghantam aspal. Aku pun terguling-guling hingga ke dekat trotoar.

**DUAAAK! **

Ini akibatnya aku tidak memakai helm. Kepalaku membentur badan trotoar. Sehingga membuat pandanganku segera mengabur dan berkunang-kunang. Aku pun memegang kepalaku yang sudah terasa amat berat.

**TES! TES! TES!**

Darah segar berwarna merah kental kehitaman mengucur deras dari balik rambutku. Aku tergeletak tak berdaya dalam keadaan tengkurap dan badanku mulai lemah.

Pandanganku segera menggelap. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, aku tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"LEN...!"

Aku segera membuka mataku dengan perlahan-lahan ketika aku mendengar suara yang begitu kukenal menyapaku. Aku pun mulai merasakan secercah cahaya sudah menyapa retina mataku untuk melihat alam nyata ini.

"LEN...!"

Kembali suara itu menyapaku. Aku pun langsung menolehkan kepalaku ke asal suara ketika mataku sudah terbuka meskipun masih setengah terbuka.

Tampak gadis berambut hijau tosca panjang yang dibiarkan tergerai. Kedua mata yang memerah. Raut wajah yang muram. Pipi kanannya agak membiru. Pakaiannya tidak rapi. Dia duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di samping ranjang yang kutempati.

"Mi-Miku?" ucapku mengedipkan kedua mataku berkali-kali karena aku merasa ini adalah mimpi."Ka-kamu benar-benar Hatsune Miku?"

Gadis yang memang bernama Miku ini, ia menatapku lirih. Sedetik kemudian dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Iya, aku Hatsune Miku. Temanmu."

Dia tersenyum. Aku menatapnya serius. Menatap ke arah kedua mata hijau yang meredup. Terselip kesedihan yang dalam di sana.

"I-ini di mana? Di rumah sakit ya?" tanyaku sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling. Memang ini bukan mimpi. Ini nyata.

"Iya, ini di rumah sakit. Kamu koma selama dua minggu ini akibat kecelakaan tabrak lari. Kamu sudah kehilangan banyak darah. Tapi, syukurlah kamu sudah sadar sekarang," kata Miku menjelaskan semuanya.

Kembali aku menatapnya. Miku masih menampilkan senyumnya. Membuat jantungku berdebar-debar jika melihat senyuman itu. Senyuman yang amat kurindukan.

**GREP!**

Tiba-tiba Miku memeluk leherku. Aku kaget setengah mati dibuatnya.

'Miku?!'

"Hiks! Hiks! Hiks!"

Dia menangis. Dia menangis di balik leherku. Mengapa?

"Mi-Miku? kenapa kamu menangis?"

"Len, maafkan aku..."

Ucapan Miku sungguh serak dan hinggap di telingaku dengan lembut. Aku tidak tahu mengapa dia mengatakan maaf padaku padahal dia tidak berbuat jahat padaku. Tapi, aku ingin tahu apa yang ingin dia sampaikan padaku.

"Ke-kenapa kamu malah minta maaf?" tanyaku penasaran. Aku masih terbaring dalam posisi awalku. Aku tidak berani untuk membalas pelukannya.

Dia masih menangis terisak-isak. Kubiarkan dia tenang dulu sebelum dia menjawab pertanyaanku tadi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Miku melepaskan pelukannya. Dia berhenti menangis. Kutatap dia yang sedang mengusap sisa-sisa air matanya dengan cepat.

Lalu ia pun menatapku. Wajahnya masih muram.

"Maafkan aku, Len. Maafkan aku karena selama ini aku tidak mempedulikan kamu dan teman-teman karena aku terlalu sibuk berpacaran dengan Kaito. Aku sungguh menyesal karena aku mengabaikan kalian. Mengabaikan semua teman yang selalu mencemaskanku dan masih peduli padaku meskipun aku telah mengecewakan semuanya."

Aku mendengar dia berbicara dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu. Kulihat Miku menatapku dengan pandangan sayu. Dapat terlihat samar-samar ada lingkaran hitam di kedua matanya. Dia tampak pucat dan kelihatan tidak seceria seperti dulu. Lalu pandangaku teralih ke pipi kanannya yang sedikit membiru.

"Pipi kananmu kenapa?" tanyaku mengalihkan perhatian.

Miku meraba pipi kanannya dengan segera. Ia kelihatan gugup.

"A-ano, ini ga-gara-gara Kaito brengsek itu."

"Kaito brengsek?"

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Tidak mengerti mengapa Miku mengatakan hal itu tentang pacarnya.

"Dia menamparku saat memergoki dirinya sedang bersama cewek lain. Dia selingkuh. Lalu aku marah dan menyiramnya dengan minuman yang berada di dekatnya. Kemudian dia tidak terima dengan perlakuanku itu. Tanpa diduga, dia langsung menampar pipiku dengan kuat," jawab Miku menjelaskan semuanya."Dia laki-laki buaya darat, penipu, playboy, bermuka dua dan kasar. Hari itu juga, aku memutuskan hubungan dengannya. Aku sungguh menyesal karena sudah suka sama cowok brengsek seperti dia. Dia benar-benar cowok yang jahat."

Miku ingin menangis lagi. terbukti, di kedua sudut matanya yang ingin mengalirkan air bening.

Aku iba melihatnya. Lalu tanpa diduga, secara refleks aku bangkit dari baringku. Kemudian dalam posisi duduk di atas ranjang, aku menarik Miku ke dalam pelukanku. Tentu saja Miku kaget dengan tindakanku.

"Len?" sahut Miku yang bersandar di dalam pelukanku. Aku meletakkan kepalanya tepat di dadaku.

"Nggak apa-apa. Menangislah sesukamu. Tenangkan hatimu. Aku akan selalu memelukmu seperti ini sampai kamu merasa lega," kataku penuh dengan perasaan.

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks... Len-kun!" ucap Miku yang mulai menangis lagi disertai kedua mataku yang membulat karena mendengar Miku memanggilku dengan suffix 'kun'.

'Maksudnya apa memanggilku dengan suffix kun tiba-tiba begini?!' pikirku sweatdrop di dalam hati.

Sungguh, ini sangat membuatku bingung.

Lalu kubiarkan Miku menangis di dalam pelukanku yang hangat ini. Bahkan saking rasa sayangku padanya, aku memberanikan diriku untuk membelai rambutnya agar rasa sedihnya dapat berkurang.

Tanpa kusadari, aku benar-benar merasakan perasaan yang amat terluka. Inilah rasa sakit hati yang benar-benar telah di ujung tanduk. Tapi, aku telah bernapas lega karena Miku sudah putus dengan Kaito. Sepertinya ada sedikit harapan buatku untuk menggapai hati Miku yang sedang terluka. Aku tahu pasti prosesnya sangat panjang. Tapi, aku yakin bisa membuat Miku jatuh cinta padaku dan mengganti posisi Kaito di hatinya. Aku sungguh berharap secepatnya Miku menjadi teman hidupku. Bukan sekedar teman yang baik ataupun sahabat. Tapi, lebih dari seorang teman.

Tiba-tiba, tanpa kuduga, Miku membisikkan kata-kata yang hampir membuatku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar.

"Aku sayang kamu, Len-kun."

**DEG!**

Jantungku berdebar-debar dengan cepat. Kurasakan semburat merah muncul di kedua pipiku. Dengan cepat, aku melepaskan pelukanku.

"A-apa yang kamu bilang tadi, Miku?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

Miku tersenyum lebar meskipun masih menangis.

"Aku bilang aku sayang kamu, Len-kun. Atau lebih tepatnya aku mencintaimu."

Aku terpana menatapnya. Apakah ini berarti Miku menembakku?

"Ta-tapi," aku mengerutkan keningnya. Merasa aneh dengan semua ini. Bagaimana bisa Miku yang sedang patah hati dan baru putus dari pacarnya, bisa secepat itu mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu'?

Biasanya seorang perempuan membutuhkan proses yang panjang untuk memulihkan perasaannya yang sakit. Itu butuh berbulan-bulan, bertahun-tahun bahkan selamanya. Lalu bagaimana bisa baru dua minggu ini, dia bisa jatuh cinta padaku secepat itu? Ini bukan cinta yang tulus. Tapi, cinta pelampiasan namanya.

Kutatap Miku lekat-lekat. Aku harus mengatakan sejujur-jujurnya tentang perasaanku dan menasehatinya agar tidak terlalu buru-buru mengambil suatu keputusan.

Mendadak Miku menggenggam tangan kananku yang terpasang alat infus. Aku membulatkan kedua mataku.

"Kamu nggak usah ragu dengan perasaanku, Len-kun. Aku benar-benar menyayangimu dengan tulus. Aku mencintaimu bukan karena pelampiasan cintaku gara-gara patah hati karena Kaito," ucap Miku seakan-akan mampu membaca pikiranku saat ini."Kamu tahu, Len-kun. Aku sebenarnya sudah lama suka denganmu. Aku jatuh cinta pada saat aku bertemu denganmu pertama kali. Aku berharap bisa menjadi pacarmu. Tapi, kelihatannya kamu menganggapku sebagai teman yang baik. Lalu Rin pernah bilang kalau kamu itu sangat susah untuk jatuh cinta. Sudah banyak gadis yang menyatakan cintanya padamu, tapi kamu tolak. Itulah membuat aku benar-benar kehilangan harapan jika saja aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu duluan."

Aku mendengarkan serius semua penjelasan Miku yang panjang lebar. Aku benar-benar terperanjat mendengarnya.

"Ka-kamu dari dulu memang suka padaku?" tanyaku mengangkat kedua alisku tinggi-tinggi.

Miku mengangguk-angguk dengan malu. Kedua pipinya merona merah.

"Hn, itulah mengapa aku berani bilang suka padamu sekarang karena Rin bilang kalau kamu menyukai aku, iyakan Len-kun? Kamu menyayangiku?"

Aku terpana melihatnya. Badanku mematung sesaat.

'Ternyata Rin-nee sudah tahu kalau aku menyukai Miku. Pasti dia tahu dari Ring-chan,' pikirku dalam hati.

"Jadi, bagaimana sekarang, Len-kun?" tanya Miku yang benar-benar tidak sabar menanti jawabanku.

Aku pun menatapnya lama. Kemudian aku tertawa lebar.

"Iya, aku menyayangimu," jawabku cepat.

"Jadi, sekarang kita pacaran?"

"Iya, Miku-chan."

Miku tertawa lebar. Ia senang sekali. Lalu ia merangkul pinggangku untuk melampiaskan perasaan senangnya. Aku pun membalas rangkulannya itu.

"Jadi, kenapa kamu malah berpacaran dengan Kaito dan membuatku patah hati?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Habis, aku patah hati duluan karena tidak ada harapan atau tanda-tanda kamu menyukai aku. Kamu cuek bebek gitu dan selalu membuatku marah karena kamu selalu mengusiliku. Kamu seperti anak kecil, tahu. Shota."

"Hahaha," aku tertawa lepas mendengar pengakuan jujur dari Miku."Dasar baka, aku mengusilimu karena itu tandanya aku mencari perhatian agar kamu suka padaku. Gitu, Miku-chan."

"Hahaha, gitu ya..." Miku pun tertawa lepas.

Kami berdua tertawa lepas bersama sambil terus berpelukan. Kami benar-benar bahagia.

"Len-kun."

"Hn?"

"Maafkan aku ya."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena membuatmu patah hati dan mengalami kejadian seperti ini."

"Nggak apa-apa, ini bukan salahmu. Ini sudah takdir sebagai tanda Tuhan yang telah menyadarkan aku bahwa aku mengambil keputusan yang salah. Ternyata di balik ini semua, inilah cobaan Tuhan untuk mengukur seberapa jauh perasaanku padamu dan bagaimana caranya aku bisa melewati ini semua. Akhirnya inilah dia, ada sesuatu kebaikan di balik keterpurukan. Aku akhirnya mendapatkan cinta yang kuharapkan. Terima kasih Tuhan. Aku telah mendapatkan teman hidupku," ucapku panjang lebar tanpa sadar.

"Waah, Len-kun sudah dewasa sekarang. Sudah pandai mengatakan kalimat-kalimat bijak," kata Miku menggodaku.

Wajahku memerah seketika.

"Ya, aku sudah dewasa sekarang. Aku bukan anak-anak lagi, Miku-chan."

Aku tertawa lebar sambil membelai rambut pacarku yang tersayang. Sungguh bahagia sudah memilikinya. Hatiku sangat senang sekali telah mendapatkan teman hidupku.

Akulah lelakinya. Akulah pelindungnya. Akulah malaikat penjaganya dari segala macam bahaya. Aku akan selalu memberinya cinta dan membahagiakannya. Aku tidak akan pernah sanggup menyakitinya. Selamanya aku ingin menjadi lelakinya dan teman hidup yang terbaik untuknya.

**.**

**.**

**. **

**TAMAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**Akhirnya one shoot "Teman Hidup Sesungguhnya" bagian dua khusus sudut pandang Len, selesai juga.**

**Bagaimana menurut kalian dengan cerita ini? **

**Cerita ini sudah lama sekali saya ketik. Namun, kali ini baru dipublish setelah sekian lama. **

**Kayaknya ceritanya udah pasaran dan terlihat biasa. Namun, saya pengen membuatnya karena saya lagi galau saat itu.**

**Abaikan ocehan di atas ya!**

**Inilah cerita pairing Len x Miku yang bergenre tragedy. Saya heran mengapa ya cerita Len x Miku selalu berakhir dengan kesedihan tapi akhirnya membahagiakan juga. ^_^ Saya nggak bisa membuat cerita yang akhirnya menyedihkan. Suer, susah bener.**

**Ok, selamat siang dan selamat makan.**

**Sekian dan terima kasih mau membaca fict gaje ini.**

**Please review-nya dong... *Maksa banget nih author***

**SALAM HIKARI**

**SAMPAI JUMPA DI KARYA ONE SHOOT FANDOM VOCALOID LAINNYA!**

**BYE! BYE! BYE!**

**Kalo ada waktu dan kesempatan, kita akan bertemu lagi ya dengan karya yang baru. Amiin... ^_^**

**Pada hari senin, 27 Oktober 2014.**

**FINISH!**


End file.
